


Love Cruising

by bughead_sprouse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cole sprouse - Freeform, Cruise Ships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Riverdale, Slow Burn, Sprousehart, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, lili reinhart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_sprouse/pseuds/bughead_sprouse
Summary: Jughead Jones, the serpent prince, was somehow convinced to join his best friend, Joaquin DeSantos on a three month cruise. Joaquin grows smitten with a bubbly Kevin Keller who is, much to Jughead's dismay, Traveling with Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and Betty Cooper. Jughead's grumpy, arrogant, personality is a harsh contrast to Betty's happy, studious personality, but since they're companions are all coupled, they are left with each others company...Betty and Jughead on a cruise AU. The core four are 21 along with Kevin and Joaquin.





	1. Everyone but Us

**Author's Note:**

> Song// Collide by Rachel Platten

     The sun is 93 million miles from Earth. Jughead found it irritatingly convenient that, even from so far away, the sun could sizzle his pale, freckled skin and make his body perspire with sweat. Even in only black swim shorts and a sun-shielding fisherman style hat, he was blisteringly hot and his skin stuck to the blue shaded lawn chair like scotch tape. Jughead cursed his traveling partner, and unspoken best friend, Joaquin DeSantos, for talking him into going on this godforsaken cruise. Jughead wasn't one for the sun, nor social interactions, so naturally he was not enjoying the cruise so far even though it has only been three days. Joaquin went to get both of them a drink from the bar, but after twenty minutes of waiting, Jughead began to think Joaquin was distracted by some ditzy bartender; everywhere they went, he was ditching Jughead for some new guy of the week.

_Not that I'm bitter or anything._

He thought to himself, although he did feel stupid sitting by his lonesome by the pool side. His eyes became fixated upon a family of four. All of them were plump in size with mahogany, straight hair and honey brown eyes. They splashed and took up more than half of the space in the pool, unbothered by the other swimmers disapproval. Jughead began to ponder if his family would have gone on vacations and acted like so, if it weren't for the circumstances. If his father had never joined the serpents and his mother hadn't fled with his precious little sister, would they be a happy family? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Joaquin slamming a strawberry daiquiri and a rum and coke on the pool-side table. The latter drink being Jughead's.

"Took you long enough." He growled, but nevertheless, downed his drink.

The alcohol burned his throat on the way down, but made his stomach flutter and his veins buzz.

"There was a line."

"I'm sure."

Joaquin chuckled nervously, "Maybe I met someone," He admitted. "He's nice. He lives in San Diego."

"Does this suitor have a name?" Jughead teased.

"Kevin."

Joaquin was anxiously tapping his fingers against the metal table.

"What is it?"

"Don't be mad."

Joaquin waved his hand, and two figures blocked the sun from his eyes. A skinny man with a lightly chiseled build wearing pink swim shorts, first caught Jughead's attention. His chocolate brown hair was wet and flopped over his crystal blue eyes. The girl on the left was wearing a sun hat as dark as her raven hair. She wore black cat-eyed sunglasses and white pearls around her neck. The pool outfit was completed with a black low-cut one piece that accentuated her curves, covered by a fringe cover up. She was pretty, yes, but her whole exterior screamed something that rubbed Jughead the wrong way. 

"Hi. Kevin Keller. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Joaquin had no doubt been discussing his endeavors with the South Side Serpents with his new found company. He was never shy about his affiliation with the rugged group. His openness of the subject annoyed the serpent prince to no end.

     "Jughead Jones." He greeted, unamused, but polite. 

     Kevin spoke again,"This is one of my best friends, Veronica Lodge." 

     The pair seemed slightly intimidated by Jughead, but was it from his glare or his serpent tattoo, he couldn't tell. To Jughead's surprise, the spoiled girl tugged her lips into a grin. She extended her dainty palm to meet Jughead's, "A pleasure." She spoke politely.

     "We won't be docking in Cozumel until tomorrow. We have quite a bit of time to kill. So, what do you say about grabbing a bite to eat, Boys?" Veronica proposed. Kevin eyed her graciously; Veronica was acting as a wing woman for her shy friend. Veronica looped her arm through Kevin's and looked towards Joaquin and Jughead expectantly. Joaquin pleaded with the serpent prince through his eyes once more. Jughead gave a subtle nod of his head. 

    "We'd Love to."

     And so the group walked towards the front of the boat where the lunch and breakfast restaurants were. They walked to the open buffet and filled their plates to their desires. They found a little booth in the back to sit in. Veronica and Jughead were silently listening to Kevin and Joaquin's conversation. 

     "Veronica's dad paid for all of us to go on this trip. He said we were in need of a brea--"

     "Who else are you with?" Jughead rudely interrupted, the rum and coke he ordered making him bold. Kevin took no notice of Jughead's lewd behavior and instead started talking about his college schooling in California. Veronica leaned her elbows on the table, "My boyfriend, Archiekins, and Betty." Jughead took another drink of his alcohol. Two friends of Joaquin's were hard enough for Jughead to handle, let alone four. Jughead waved the waiter over. 

    "Rum and coke, please."

     He handled the young waiter his room card. He swiped it over the card reader and scurried off. The bartender returned moments later with a drink. Jughead mumbled a quick  _'thanks.'_ Jughead wasn't an alcoholic; he didn't even enjoy drinking that often, but his anger was an untamable beast, especially in the presence of people. Sometimes he believed everyone would be better off if he was alone all of the time. For Joaquin's sake, he'll get himself tipsy to not unload his anxiety's on his new found traveling mates. Jughead grew infatuated with the way the ice cubes swirled in circles around his glass. He was pulled out of this trance by a firm hand on his shoulder. Veronica and Kevin had left, leaving only Jughead and Joaquin. 

     "Drink up," Joaquin commented.

     "What have you pulled me into this time?" 

     "Clubbing tonight. 11 o'clock." 

     Jughead sighed, but mirth twinkled in his childhood best friend's eyes.  _How could he say no?_ He chuckled, and slapped his hand overtop of Joaquin's. 

     "Fine, but I won't be dancing."

     "Deal."

     The day went by quick. Before Jughead knew it, he and Joaquin were in their jointed suites getting ready for their night endeavors. Jughead's head was bare, deciding against wearing his crown-shaped beanie. His ebony hair was sculpted to near perfect, minus the one relentless curl that fell deviantly over his forehead. Jughead wore a short sleeved, white button up, with the top three buttons undone, paired with black skinny jeans. He completed the look with a toothpick dangling from his lip, and he turned to face Joaquin, "Ready?"

     They clapped their hands together and left for the elevator. The lift dinged as Jughead pressed floor eight.

     "Wait! Wait!"

     Joaquin threw his hand between the two closing doors. A small blonde girl pushed through the crack and stumbled back onto Jughead's frame.

     "Watch it." He grumbled. The blonde whipped her pony tail around to face the rude man. Jughead was entranced by her emerald green, child-like eyes. Her eyes were lined with a small amount of eyeliner and she wore a light pink shade of lip gloss on her plump lips. Her face was blushing from Jughead's eyes, but he didn't look away. Instead his eyes looked at the girl as a whole. She wore a mauve colored dress that hugged her upper half and flowed at the waist, that went down to her thighs, completed with a pair of matching pumps. Jughead breathed in and smelled the strangers scent. It imprinted in his mind; a smell he couldn't forget. It wasn't a perfume either, it was diffusing through her very skin. The clumsy girl's bottom lip pouted outwards slightly, barely noticeable to Jughead. He felt remorse for snapping so easily. 

     "Sorry, I'm supposed to be meeting my friends," She glanced down at the golden watch on her wrist, "right about now."

     "So are we," Joaquin offered. Jughead's eyes stayed on this enticing stranger. "What floor?"

     "Eight, please," She spoke solicitously. 

     The elevator ride was quick but silent, and painfully so to Jughead. He felt guilty for his outburst. His gaze stayed locked on her. Once the elevator stopped, the trio started in the same direction. The blonde girl fell behind at the ring of her phone. 

      _Don't look back. Don't look back._ Jughead reminded himself. He heard a snippet of her voice speaking to the phone, "I'm outside, V..." 

     The loud club drowned out the sweet sound of the elevator stranger's voice. Upon entry, Jughead felt the bass from the music vibrate through his shoes up to his lips, where he took another sip of rum and coke. (Rum and coke being the only drink Jughead could keep down; a surprising light-weight.) Smoke and sweat automatically attacked his senses. The electronic dance music blared and hot, sweaty bodies danced on each other in the flashing lights. 

     "I'm regretting this already!" Jughead yelled over the music. Joaquin smiled and pointed to a booth in the back corner. There sat Veronica, Kevin, and a ginger-haired boy. The new stranger wore a tight black tee shirt that clung to his built frame. Jughead realized that must've been Veronica's boyfriend, for she leaned her head on his shoulder and traced circles on his chest. They strutted towards the group. Veronica wore a tight, plumb colored mini dress with a plunging v-neckline. Her makeup matched, being a bit heavier than her daytime look. 

     "Joaquin!" Kevin cheered, pulling him in for a hug. Jughead assumed alcohol calmed the anxious Kevin Keller and lowered his ambitions. The pair pulled apart slowly, eyes locked, taking no notice of the three spectators. 

     "Swoon!" Veronica gushed. Her tone was high pitched and slightly slurred. She wasn't intoxicated; maybe a tad tipsy. Kevin and Joaquin separated, a blush peppering their cheeks. 

     "Jughead, This is Archie Andrews," Archie held out his large hand as Veronica patted his broad shoulders in admiration. 

     "Archiekins, this is Jughead Jones and Joaquin DeSantos." She introduced. They did a few awkward handshakes and loaded chuckles. Jughead was really regretting tagging along with his friend, for Kevin and Joaquin immediately immersed in conversation, while Archie and Veronica swayed absentmindedly to the beat as if it were a slow song only they were hearing. Jughead couldn't help his overbearing insecurities and loneliness from creeping up on him. 

     "Maybe, I'll head out." Jughead commented and stood up from his seat. Veronica's dainty hand shot up at the speed of lightning, wrapping around Jughead's wrist, pulling him to sit back down. 

     "No, please stay. Betty is just ordering a drink; she'll be here soon. I think you guys will really hit it off." 

     Veronica's words made Jughead wonder if this was some kind of date. Jughead almost laughed out loud. There was no universe where he imagined himself on a tripled date, on a three month cruise, in a club, listening to EDM. 

     "I'll go get us some shots." He offered. "Tequila?"

     The group nodded thankfully. Jughead pushed through crowds and crowds of people until he arrived at the bar, taking a seat on an empty stool. 

     "Four shots of tequila and a rum and coke." He ordered. 

     "Coming right up."

     Jughead tapped his fingers impatiently against the metal bar. That's when he saw her. The elevator stranger.  _Was she following him?_ Surely not. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he continued to observe her from five seats away. 

     "Vodka tonic, please."

     "Just one minute, Ma'am." 

     The bartender set a tray of drinks Jughead ordered in front of him. He forcefully removed his gaze from the blonde and carefully trekked back to the group. Kevin, Joaquin, Archie, and Veronica took their shots in one swift drink. Shortly after, Veronica started a conversation about how her and Archie met, but Jughead was only half listening. He was still thinking about the girl from the elevator. Part of him was glad he saw her tonight; something about her sparked Jughead's attention. The sane part of him was mortified. He was embarrassed by his behavior in the elevator, let alone having to replay it every time he saw her.  

     "...We've been together every since-- Oh my god, Betty! You look like a total smoke show!" Veronica's gaze was focused behind Jughead. He turned around, curious on who Veronica had paired him with. His breath stopped. 

      _Oh no._ He thought. 

     Betty's meek smile faded. It was her; The elevator stranger. What are the odds? 

     Betty shyly made her way to the table, "Hey, Everyone." She greeted. 

     "This is Joaquin and Jughead." Kevin pointed to each boy and introduced them. 

     "We've met." Jughead spoke nervously. 

     "Hardly." Betty stated. Her green eyes told her emotions clearly; annoyed, pissed,  _Intrigued._ Betty hesitatingly took a seat next to Jughead. The silence was deafening. 

     "So, you like to yell at people in elevators." She spoke first. Jughead groaned, taking a drink from his glass. 

     "I'd hardly call that yelling."

     "I see." 

     Silence once again pounded in Jughead's ears. He cleared his throat before speaking, "So, you like to fall into people on elevators."

     "I'd hardly call that falling into you." She mocked him.

      "Oh, I love this song! Dance with me, Archie?" Veronica pulled the ginger onto the floor of dancing bodies. They faced each other, rubbing their hips together to the beat of the song. 

     "Want to join them?" Kevin asked shyly. Joaquin silently asked Jughead for permission, not wanting to abandon his friend in a time of need. 

     "Go have fun." Jughead encouraged. 

     The silence approached once more. The blonde girl slurped her vodka tonic until there was nothing left. "I'm not dancing." Jughead spoke sternly. 

     "I didn't ask." Betty's voice was cold and distant. Everyone around them was clicking, dancing, and enjoying each other's company. Jughead watched as Betty looked at her watch and sighed. 

     ... _Everyone but us._

  

     


	2. The Darkness They Both Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mind began to wander to Jughead Jones; shy, guarded, rude Jughead Jones. He was quite dashing, in her opinion, if it weren't for his arrogant attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos on my last chapter. I'm trying to update every two weeks. We'll see.  
> Song// Lovely by Billie Eilish

     "Wow, the universe is  _so_ funny!" Veronica squealed 

      _More like ironic and cruel._ Betty thought. 

     Archie and Veronica clung to each other to keep from falling, even though both of them wobbled drunkly. Joaquin and Kevin swayed, also intoxicated, but this pair only subtly touched arms.

     Betty and Jughead on the other hand were completely sober, leaning on opposite walls in the suffocatingly small hallway, both utterly frustrated with the conundrum that currently perplexed them. Much to Betty's dismay, hers and Kevin's jointed suite was directly across the hall from Jughead and Joaquin's jointed suite, which they'd discovered stumbling home at two in the morning. 

Fate really was a cruel mistress for Ms. Betty Cooper. She wished for nothing more than to rid herself of the unreadable Jughead Jones. She looked up at him and caught him looking back at her. Instead of looking away like she expected, he crossed his arms and leaned his head back onto the wall behind him. Her cheeks heated as his primal gaze never left her cautious emerald eyes. Betty quickly looked away, instead focusing her attention on Kevin and Joaquin.

     "I had a lot of fun tonight." Joaquin admitted quietly to Kevin. He raised his arm to Kevin's neck and gently swept his thumb over the area. Joaquin moved his head downwards, inching closer to his lips. Kevin's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, but instead of a kiss on the lips, he received a sweet peck on the cheek. 

     "Goodnight," Joaquin whispered before exiting the tiny hallway. 

    Betty tapped her foot anxiously.  _What to say, what to say..._

     "Thanks for the drinks." She stated politely. It was true, the vodka tonics were just what Betty needed, but that was the only enjoyable part of her night.

     "No problem,"

     She hoped he would turn to enter his cabin suite, but alas uncomfortable silence lulled between the two. Archie and Veronica had long stumbled out of the hallway; Betty had no clear escape plan. She didn't want to be rude to the raven-haired suitor.

     "I had fun tonight."

     "Your lying skills are alive and well, Cooper."

    Betty rolled her eyes,"Goodnight."

     "Goodnight."

     There was two final shutting doors before the entire deck of the ship lulled into nothing but silence and waves softly crashing off the boat. 

     Kevin was lightly snoring when Betty entered the small room. She sighed, flopping down onto the heavenly mattress. Her feet ached and her body felt numb beyond belief, yet she didn't feel sweet sleep overcoming her. Betty silently crept to the bathroom. (Not that anything could wake Kevin in that state anyway.) She gently removed her heels and and clothes, before hopping the boiling hot water. She reveled in the feeling as the hot water turned her sun kissed skin red and healed her aching muscles. Betty sighed and reached for the shampoo. 

     Her mind began to wander to Jughead Jones; shy, guarded, rude Jughead Jones. He was quite dashing, in her opinion, if it weren't for his arrogant attitude. She began to wonder if Jughead was in his shower listing reasons why Betty Cooper was unsatisfactory to him. 

      _Wait... Jughead in his shower... Wait! No!_ Betty thought. 

     She quickly switched off the water and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel. Betty swiftly brushed her teeth and changed into black athletic shorts and an old high school spirit shirt. Betty didn't know what was more embarrassing; the fact that it still fit, or the fact that she still owns it. Laying on the satin sheets, her eyes stayed wide open, sleep not weighing heavy on her. 

      _Ice cream... Sleep... Ice cream... Sleep... Ice cream..._ Betty debated. Finally, she slipped on black flip flops. Ice cream seemed to have won. Betty sneaked out of the suite onto the top deck. The sky was black as the sea with navy blue clouds swirling around the horizon. Every once in awhile a drunken passenger would wander by, but other than that, it was empty. She tiptoed to the front of the boat. There she saw what she was looking for. 

     "Score." She whispered, grabbing a cone and filling it with a swirl of vanilla and chocolate soft serve from the metal machine. 

     "Yes, because 3 A.M. is the perfect time for ice cream."

     The blonde jumped, nearly dropping her ice cream. Betty whipped around to face the stranger. She squinted her eyes to see through the darkness. He wore a grey tee shirt with an 'S' embroidered on it along with red and black plaid pajamas. His hair was tousled, the curl that normally falls onto his forehead was now sticking up in all different directions. 

     "Jughead?"

    He hummed lightly in response. 

     "Are you following me?"

     Jughead scoffed, "I could ask you the same thing considering I'm up here at 3 A.M. every night."

     The blonde blushed.  _Of course he's not following me._

     "Yes, because 3 A.M. is the perfect time for a walk," she retorted in a teasing manner. 

     "Can't sleep."

     This was a lie, of course, but how could he explain his reoccurring nightmares that made sleep near impossible for Jughead. 

     "Right..." She muttered. Betty didn't believe him, but she didn't care enough to find out the real reason he was wandering about the ship at three in the morning. Yet another silence. The warm breeze whistled between the two, blowing Betty's blonde strands behind her. Even thought she could hardly see Jughead in the darkness, she knew his crystal blue eyes were on her. 

     "Goodnight, Jughead... Again." 

     "Goodnight, Betty... Again."

* * *

      The sun awoke the sleeping Betty Cooper as it filtered through the circular window above her bed. She groggily rubbed her eyes and observed her surroundings. She saw land mixed in with the blue sea; Cozumel. That means it must be around ten in the morning.

     "B! Finally, you're awake." Betty groaned as Veronica entered. She was dressed in a dark purple, revealing bikini top and light wash denim shorts covering the bottom. The look was completed with a beach hat and sunglasses. 

     "Get dressed. Wear your best swim suit. I hear, Mr. Jones will be attending." Veronica winked.

     Betty opened her mouth to rebuttal but closed it soon after thinking about how smitten Kevin was for Joaquin. If she had to put up with Jughead for Kevin to be happy, so be it. Betty dressed in a white bikini with a low scoop neckline, covered with a white sundress. She topped it off with her black flip flops and black sunglasses. Instead of the signature pony tail, she wore her hair in natural beach waves. Betty made sure to pack any book by Toni Morrison and sunblock. Upon stepping into  the hallway, she was greeted with a party of five. 

     "Took you long enough!" Kevin exclaimed. 

     "Cozumel's not going anywhere." Betty replied, nonchalantly. 

    Archie wore plain grey swim shorts with no shirt, much like Joaquin. Kevin wore a multicolored muscle shirt and the same swim shorts from yesterday. Jughead wore black swim shorts, and despite Betty's secret desires, a black white tee shirt. The hallway only had room for two in a row, so naturally, Betty was paired with Jughead as they walked towards deck three to undock. 

     "You look different with your hair down." He commented. 

     "You act different outside of the elevator." 

     "You hold grudges for way too long."

     Betty huffed, "I do not!" 

     "No need to get angry, Betts."

     "It's Betty! Not Betts. Not Cooper!" 

     "Understood," He began with a mischievous smirk. "...Cooper." Jughead finished. 

     "God, you're such a child."

     They walked silently until they reached security. There was two lines going out of the ship with big airport style metal detectors at the end. Betty and Jughead were told to go in opposite lines, much to her relief. Betty put her sunglasses, watch, and room key into the tiny bowls through the X-ray and walked with her hands above her head through the metal detector. Jughead was pulled aside to be patted down. Betty paid no attention to this; instead she used the opportunity to catch up with Archie and Veronica. 

     "Hey, V."

     "Hey! I'm so excited for--  _What's wrong_?" Veronica took notice of her friend's glum exterior. 

     "Nothing. Jughead and I just aren't clicking.That's all."

     "No one is forcing you to hang out with him, B," Veronica chuckled. 

     Betty pondered this for a moment. This was true, no one was holding her at gunpoint. She had just thought all of her paired friends would want space on their romantic get away. 

     "Just hang out with Arch and I."

     "Really?" Betty inquired, hopeful. 

     Veronica's brown eyes softened sympathetically. "Of course, Betty." The raven haired girl wrapped a slender arm around Betty's shoulders. The blonde's arms went around her waist in return. 

     "It's my camera!"

     Veronica and Betty jumped apart, frightened by the frustrated growl that sounded through the hot, Mexican air. 

     "Jughead, man," Joaquin warned, pushing his palm against his shoulder in reminder of what happens when the serpent prince gets to angry. "They won't let me take my camera. They say I'm a  _suspicious_ character!" Jughead huffed. His chest heaved as he paced back and forth, his face boiling red with anger. This happened often most places Jughead traveled. His criminal record, his snake tattoo, his crown tattoo, and his two large scars tended to make him a  _"suspicious"_ character. The five inch gash on his abdomen was easier to conceal with a shirt than the three inch mark above his eyebrow. The serpent tattoo was large and worn proudly on his upper arm, uncovered by a shirt. His other tattoo was on his wrist. a crown with a snake underneath that read "Jones" on it's ventral. This one smaller, sometimes going unnoticed. 

     "It's my camera." Betty heard herself saying to the security officer. 

     The plump man's eyes narrowed, "He just said it was his."

     Betty walked to Jughead, running her fingers along his wrist before interlocking their palms. She desperately ignored the tingles that ran down her spine. Betty snuggled close to his chest and mustered the best love-sick face she could do; this being difficult considering she'd never been in love. "What's his is mine."

     "You two are married?" The security guard raised an eyebrow, looking between the polar opposites in front of him. 

     "That's right. This is our honey moon trip. My b-babe is so romantic." Betty stumbled becoming very aware of Jughead's closeness and the smirk that played on his lips. His left arm loosely came to her shoulder rubbing gently. Betty shivered. 

     The cop eyed them closely before finally handing the camera to the young blonde. Betty looked up at Jughead and watched as his eyes narrowed on the officer's back until he was out of sight.

"You're welcome." Betty stated, shoving his camera into his right hand.

"Bett-"

"Don't even say anything. That was humiliating enough."

"But, Bett-"

"I said nothing!" 

"Betty!" He blurted quickly in order to not get cut off once more.

"You're still holding my hand."

"Oh." Betty blushed a crimson red and dropped his left hand.

"That being said, thanks for getting _our_  camera back, _Babe_ ," He mocked.The endearing name rolled off his tongue smoothly which made Betty wonder if he had said it to someone else and meant it. She pushed him away and raised the most guilty of her five fingers. Betty watched as Jughead's tongue got caught between his teeth in a fit of boyish giggles. She admired the way his cheeks dimpled and how he laughed so openly and whole-heartedly. "Whatever." She scolded.

Betty sped up her pace to catch up with Archie and Veronica, leaving Jughead behind. They locked fingers and smiled knowingly at each other. To outsiders looking in, it looked as though they were on their honeymoon. They hardly noticed Betty's presence until they stopped at a nearby bench on the pier.

"Okay, so Archikins and I were thinking we separate in the shops for two hours. Then we hit the beach with some margarita's." Veronica purposed to the sweaty group.

Kevin and Joaquin nodded excited, but Betty felt a pit in her stomach. It only grew when the group vanished, leaving Jughead and Betty alone. The silence was almost comfortable. Betty sighed contently, leaning her head back under the beating sun of paradise, and allowed the wind to carry her hair across her face. It was--

Click!

Betty snapped her eyes open to see Jughead there, a camera up to his eye.

"Jughead!" She growled. He only chuckled in response. "Why'd you bring the stupid camera, anyway?"

He raised his eyebrows at her interest. "Do I look like I could afford a three month cruise?" Jughead questioned rhetorically. _No._ Betty thought but stayed silent waiting for him to explain what he means.

"I'm here for school. It's and all-expenses paid, study abroad program for photography."

"You any good?"

He shrugged but allowed the blonde to grab the camera from his hands. Betty was in awe at the exquisite picture he had just taken of her. She scrolled past it to view the older photos. There were ones of waves curling, mid crash, ones rain hitting a windshield, one's of ordinary people doing ordinary things in the most extraordinary way. One was of Joaquin far out in front of the cruise ship. The photo was angled to make it appear as if he was lifting the boat on his shoulders. Betty smiled.

"Jughead, these are amazing."

The next one's were of sun hitting an oil spill on pavement. Other's of a neon printed sign reading "Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe." The next were of a 50's themed, retro diner, which Betty realized was the inside of Pop's. Other's were of a black motorcycle at various angles with a leather jacket laid across the back. There was some of a bar called the Whyte Wyrm and bottles of whiskey. The next set was of a female model with light brown hair with pink strands and gorgeous, caramel skin. Betty was awestruck at how Jughead caught her beauty on camera. There was pictures of a navy, crown shaped beanie and cups of black coffee.

The pictures that came next were much darker. A silver pocket knife with an ivory handle was photographed on a wooden dresser. Paper's thrown against the floor was also photographed.The next one was a head stone with a single rose. "Beloved daughter and sister" was engraved within the stone. There was one's of jail cells from a visitors point of view. Finally, Betty reached pictures of a hospital. Tubes and wires connected to a little girl who looked to be around 15. Betty scrolled passed the hospital photos to see the very first photo taken on his camera. A picture of jughead, no older than twenty, wrapping his arm around the same young girl. She wasn't sick in this picture. No, she was beaming beautifully at the camera, showing off her mouth full of braces. A leather jacket was draped around her shoulders, it being double her size. The similar snake being a constant in every picture. The girl had the same blue eyes and raven colored hair as Jughead.

"Jug-"

"That's enough." Jughead snatched the camera from her grasp. Betty gasped, "Sorry!" She squeaked, her mouth feeling dry. Her lungs began to feel heavy. She was being to fear Jughead as his eyes became darker and his breathing quickened. He growled a curse under his breath, running a hand through his dark curls.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

Jughead had known she had seen the darkest parts of him and his past, all on a single camera. He had chosen not to speak of it, to pretend it didn't happen. Betty saw this and remained silent, focusing on swallowing the lump in her throat. At last, Jughead spoke, "I need a drink."

He stood and left Betty flabbergasted. She tried to piece together what she had discovered, against her better judgement. Betty was raised by reporters; she couldn't help herself. She started from the very first picture on his camera. The girl in the hospital. She recognized the serpent on the leather jacket to the tattoo on Jughead's shoulder. The jacket must've been his. They were obviously related; his sister, Betty concluded. She was sick. Betty shuddered thinking of the tombstone in the next photos.Something very, very bad had happened to Jughead Jones, Betty now knew. Betty still couldn't piece together the rest of the story but decided against any further sleuthing.

Betty looked down at the pink, healing half moon scars in her open palms. Today, Betty had caught a glimpse of Jughead's darkness and realized it was **the darkness they both share**...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little short and a little boring. The next one will be better.  
> xoxo -Jay


	3. Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Cooper," He responded. The blonde rolled her eyes at Jughead, yet again, using her last name. "Sports haven't really been my thing." He answered her latter question. Betty was silent, staring intently at his pen scribbling along the page. "Don't even think about it, Betts. You'll never get your Nancy Drew hands on my journal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song// Your Soul by RHODES

     Jughead walked barefoot on the pier, dangling his flip-flops by his side. He was searching for the familiar blonde hair. After drowning his past in rum and coke, he began to feel remorse from his earlier outburst. Jughead had searched the bar where Archie and Veronica sang song after song on the karaoke machine, the bench where he had left Betty when he stormed off, and the beach where Kevin and Joaquin were immersed in deep conversation with no luck. He walked the pier shops, occasionally muttering a gentle 'No, thanks' to the passing vendors. His mind was racing, filling with the way the green-eyed acquaintance flinched at his words. She was afraid.

Jughead turned the corner sharply and felt someone knock their forehead against his shoulder.

"Watch it!"

Jughead softened his glare at the sight of who he had just shouted at. "Betty?"

"It's not just elevators, is it?" She chuckled meekly. Jughead blew a raven curl out of his line of vision and shot her a small grin.

"I've been looking for you."

"You found me."

Jughead's arm came to the back of his neck as he thought of how to address his apology. "I guess I did," he started. There was a silence that followed. It was a heavy silence filled with unanswered questions and unspoken words.

"I-"

"Hey-"

The pair started simultaneously. Betty giggled anxiously, "You go first."

"Okay. I just wanted to-"

"There you guys are!" Veronica interrupted, looping her arm through Betty's. "We're going to eat lunch on the ship," The raven-haired princess motioned toward Archie, Kevin, and Joaquin sitting a bench a few feet away, no doubt waiting for Betty and Jughead before filling their grumbling stomachs. Betty gave Jughead an apologetic grin. _We'll talk later._ It spoke.

The trip back to the boat was quiet but comfortable, the group just taking in Mexico's fresh air and beautiful scenery. The wind blew against their flushed faces, carrying the scent of the sea salt to their senses. The warm sun danced on their skin; they were perfectly content in that moment. Customs went smoothly. _Thank God._ Betty thought. She didn't think Jughead could restrain his anger for a second go-around.

     "It's so hot," Betty groaned upon reaching the restaurant. Her feet felt cement and the sweat rubbing together on her thighs made her want to find a place to sit desperately. She took a seat in the nearest booth that was big enough to accommodate the whole group.

     "We can hit the water after lunch," Veronica suggested. "Want to join us, Boys?"

     Betty and Jughead exchanged quick glances, neither of them wanting to push the other too far. The blonde simply raised her right eyebrow and in silent approval. Jughead crunched a chip in his already full mouth and smiled in reply. They hadn't spoked directly to each other since they were so rudely interrupted; they needed to discuss Jughead's choleric outburst and what Betty had seen on his camera. Joaquin nodded along with the Serpent Prince, elated to spend more time with one boy in particular. "B has been dying to ride the waterslide." Veronica stated. Betty nodded, bashfully, but her mind was millions of lightyears away from Veronica's polite brunch conversation. The blonde was confused. She didn't know what her and Jughead were. Friends? Enemies? Acquaintances? All Betty knew was he pushed her buttons in the best way possible.

 

* * *

     Lunch was just what the friends needed before going for a swim. Archie rubbed tanning lotion across Veronica's olive-toned back. Betty and Jughead placed their stuff on the two lawn chairs next to theirs. 

     "Where's Joaquin?" Jughead questioned as soon as they got to a place with six chairs in a row. 

     "An ice-cream run, so they say. If ice-cream was code for sucking face for the past thirty minutes." Veronica replied breezily, not even turning her head to face Jughead's mortified reaction. Betty giggled a bit, slipping her white sundress over her head to expose the bikini underneath. Jughead's eyes wandered slightly, but never did she catch him looking. He had a system. 

      _Pretend to mess around with chair. Look. Put sunscreen on. Quick glance._

He left his shirt on though; he wasn't one for swimming, and his obvious scar often sparked questions he didn't like answering. Jughead reached over to his messenger bag, pulling out a black leather journal. He flipped to the next empty page and began to write, his brain thinking faster than his pen could write. 

     "You write, too? What _don't_ you do?"

     "Yes, Cooper," He responded. The blonde rolled her eyes at Jughead, yet again, using her last name. "Sports haven't really been my thing." He answered her latter question. Betty was silent, staring intently at his pen scribbling along the page. "Don't even think about it, Betts. You'll never get your Nancy Drew hands on my journal."

     Betty scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a pouting child. "Like I would want to read it, anyway." She jutted her chin outwards in defiance and continued. "And it's Betty. Keep it up, and you'll only be allowed to call me Elizabeth."

     "Just like you didn't want to see my photos?" Jughead tested. She stayed silent, getting the hint that he was trying to start their discussion. 

     "Okay,  _Elizabeth._ You get one question a day." Betty was shocked to hear him say this, but not as surprised as Jughead that he even suggested it. He watched as her face crunched in deep concentration, and he waited. Finally, she spoke.

     "I'll start easy. Why the snakes? I saw your tattoo and the jackets." 

     Jughead chuckled, almost sinisterly, "Start easier."

     "Okay. What college do you go to?"

     "NYU. I'm double majoring in writing and photography."

     "For what it's worth, your photos are really amazing."

     Jughead stayed silent. He thought of all the pictures she saw. The one's of home; Riverdale. He missed home on occasion. He missed the Serpent's while being on the cruise, but he knew they'd be taken care of under SweetPea's temporary leadership. Who would've thought the private Jughead Jones would falter under the inquisition of a petite, blonde stranger. Her questions stirred a sick feeling in his stomach; he was homesick. 

     "Do you miss California?" Jughead had only ever been to two states in his life until this trip. He switched between Riverdale and Toledo as an adolescence. He ventured a few hours from Riverdale to attend college in New York City. 

     Betty pondered his question for awhile. She missed her mother, even though she was unreasonably strict, and she missed her sister, Polly. That was all she missed about home. She hated the blistering heat, hated the traffic, and hated the people there. 

     "No, I like the cold."

     Jughead snorted, "Good thing you're on a tropical cruise."

     She smiled, not saying what she wished to tell him. She wanted to tell him how anything was better than her one bedroom studio apartment in San Diego. Anything was better than the overwhelming loneliness she felt in the nearly empty apartment. 

     "I was promised a ride on the slide?" Betty inquired. 

     Jughead sighed, looking down at his watch. "Raincheck. I have class in ten minutes. I should get going." 

     Betty nodded, acting aloof. Jughead grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder in a rush. He maneuvered quickly through the crowded deck until he was out of sight. 

     "Wait!" Betty called, noticing the teasing notebook still on his empty seat. It was no use, he had long entered the stairwell away from the pool deck. Betty snatched it greedily, curiosity overcoming her. 

      _Open it! No, wait..._ Betty's heart was racing with thrill. She had to read it. Jughead could be dangerous, and it would be for her own protection, _right?_   She decided it would be barbaric to read it in front of Archie and Veronica, so she tucked it into her beach bag, hiding it neatly beneath her towel. Her desire to read it was raging. Instead of thinking about the little book, she decided to think about tomorrow's question.  _Who was the girl with the pink hair? Why was there a jail cell? What in the hell is a chock'lit shoppe?_ All the blonde's sleuthing, combined with the humid air made her eye's feel like bricks. She began to doze off, peacefully. 

     Unlike Jughead who was anxiously tapping his pen against a loose piece of notebook paper. His writing class had started when he realized he was missing a vital part of himself.  _Where had he left his journal? What if someone found it?_ The anxiety overwhelmed his brain, making it near impossible for any decent writing to occur.   _How could he be so stupid?_ The darkest parts of him were scribbled along the lined pages of the black notebook. Who he truly was, not the façade he conjured up. He had never forgotten his journal before.  _Damn you, Betty Cooper._ He thought. Of course, it's not her fault he was too distracted by the way her bottom lip got caught underneath her top row of teeth. Or the way her blonde strands flowed around her shoulders with delicacy. Jughead released a baited breath of relief. He realized he left it at the pool. All he had to do was go to the poolside and grab it after his hour long class. 

     There was one idiosyncratic blonde he wrote about that day. She was a six-year-old child in his written tale. No heartache, no pain. Just happiness and toys. Jughead had often written stories this way about himself, more as plead to the universe than a wish. Fate threw one thing after another at Jughead; the pain often times became unbearably excruciating. Oftentimes, when he couldn't take anymore, he would just stare blankly at his bedroom wall and think back to his eight birthday. 

     This was one of the last happy childhood memories he had. His little sister woke him by jumping on his bed in the early morning hours. "Jug, Jug, Jug!" She would cheer, being the energetic three-year-old she was.

     "Jellybean, It's early." He would complain, but nevertheless followed her into the kitchen. Upon sitting at the table, Jughead's mother, Gladys, placed a plate piled high with pancakes in front of him. A single candle lit the top. _"Make a wish, Forsythe."_

The last present he got from her was on this day. It was a navy blue beanie cut like a crown. Not but a week later, she packed up everything of hers and Jellybean's. "Come on, Jughead. Come with us." The desperate mother pleaded. Jughead wanted to go so,  _so_ bad, but he looked at his aging father and knew he couldn't leave him like this. This, being drunken, alone, and scared. Sometimes Jughead wonders if things would be different if he had gone to Ohio. 

      _Of course not._ He reminded himself.  _You can't cure cancer. No one can._

"Forsythe?"

     Jughead snapped his attention to the brunette on his left. She smiled softly. "The bell rang. Are you going to leave or..?"

     "Yeah." Jughead gathered his belongings, quickly, walking away from the girl before she could get another word out. Class had blown by with all his worrying. Jughead arrived at the elevators, pressing his thumb over the up button. The elevator came swiftly, but not quick enough. Upon the metal doors sliding open, he was met with the all too familiar blonde. 

     "Jug-" She started as she stepped out of the lift. 

     "I'm sorry, Betty. I'll catch you later." He didn't have time to talk.  _His journal was missing!_

     Jughead closed the doors before she could get another word in edgewise. He was overexcited to get to his price possession. He pressed floor twelve. His foot tapped lightly for a few seconds until he heard the gracious ding. Dodging people left and right, he finally arrived at the chairs they once sat at. His heart plummeted; his journal was nowhere to be found. The only thing left on the vacant chair was a familiar book. He recognized it, but from where?  _Morrison._ He read. Jughead recalled this being Betty Cooper's author of choice. Jughead shoved it inside his bad, accepting his defeat. He would return the book to Betty before going back to his suite to mourn the loss of his best secret keeper. 

     The sixth floor was always silent, for only classes and rooms were located on that particular deck. Jughead took a right, reaching his room. Instead of going inside, he pivoted on his heel to face the room opposite his. His knuckles tapped lightly on the wooden frame. 

      _"One second!"_ Betty's voice chirped from the other side. A grin found it's way onto Jughead's cheeks. 

     A moment later, the door unlocked and swung open. Betty's face morphed from pleasant to horrified. 

     "Jughead?"

     "Yeah. You left your book at the pool..." His voice trailed off as he fought with his bag to release it's grip. "You didn't see my journal before you left, did you?"

     "Hm? No, no. I haven't seen it." She used Jughead's distracted state (he was becoming embarrassed by his relentless fight with his bag) as an opportunity to throw a blanket over the little black book resting on her bed. It's not that she wanted to keep the book to read, but if she told Jughead she had it now, he would think she took it on purpose.  _Right?_ She was stupid to think this would go unnoticed by the perceptive observer. Jughead finally pulled Betty's novel from the death grip of his bag and deposited it on the nearby table. Jughead's lips tugged into a loose smirk. 

     "What are you hiding, Elizabeth Cooper? Do you have a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" He teased. She flushed and tugged on her fingers nervously. 

     "No, it's nothing. I just-" Before she could stop him, his hands fisted the blanket and yanked it off the bed. At first Jughead didn't notice it hiding away in the design of the bedding. His eyes finally overcame the optical illusion. Jughead turned to face Betty in bewilderment.

      _"You-"_ He pointed an accusing finger in her direction. Betty's heart plummeted, her nails digging into the soft skin of her palm. The blonde stepped back slightly under Jughead's intense gaze.

     "No, Jughead, it's not like that!" Her eyes burned. His fists turned white. 

     "Then what is it like? I specifically told you not to read it!" Jughead bellowed angrily. Betty shied away, wearing a furtive gaze under his scrutiny. 

     "Juggie,  _please,_ I-" 

     The name rolled off her tongue naturally.  _Juggie._ The endearing name paired with the wrenching crack in her voice was nearly enough to melt his wry glare.  _Nearly._

"Forget it." The brooding Jughead Jones snatched his notebook and whipped around to face the exit of the small room. (Which felt like it was becoming exceedingly smaller by the second.) Jughead slammed the door with a loud thud. 

     "Betty, what happened?" 

     Archie and Veronica were at her side in an instant. A few tears burned her cheeks, but not nearly as much as the new slices in her palm. She hadn't had a chance to read the journal yet, so why was she feeling so  _guilty._

     "I messed up, V." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter up in two weeks. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead looked into her emerald eyes, and he could've sworn he saw them dart to his lips. But, of course, they couldn't have. Could they? Betty Cooper from privilege and bubblegum pink bedroom walls would never want to kiss Jughead Jones, grudge Serpent Leader. But then again, he knows what he saw. Jughead moved his head towards her, slow and deliberately, careful not to scare her away. Six inches apart... Five... Four... Three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song// Scientist by Coldplay

 

"You can't keep avoiding her by hiding out in here."

"It's worked so far." Though Jughead wouldn't admit it, his head was pounding from the flashing lights and his bank account was beginning to suffer from the money he'd spent on tokens in the arcade.

"Damnit!" Jughead cursed as _'Game Over'_ appeared on his screen for the sixth time in a row.

"Come on, Man."

"Joaquin, just got to dinner already. You're going to be late." Jughead was becoming seemingly agitated with his friend's devotion. "I'm serious. Go meet with Keller and the rest of _the Breakfast Club._ "

"They invited you, too,"

"I'm aware."

"Can't you just talk to-"

"It's not even about Betty!"

_It was._

"Sure." Joaquin stated, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Jughead sighed, turning his attention from the game in front of him to his best friend. "Really, Joaquin, I'm fine."

Joaquin sighed and left the arcade. Even though Jughead had wanted him to leave, he felt the familiar sting of loneliness.

"Mr?" Jughead looked down to see a red haired child with his two front teeth missing. He spat as he spoke which added a lisp on the end of some words. "Aren't you too old to play video games?"

The Serpent Prince scowled, "Aren't you too young to be an ass?"

The child's jaw dropped. "Mom!" He shouted, running out of the arcade. Jughead sighed and started to collect his arcade tokens. He exited the noisy room before the overexcited ten-year-old returned with his angry parents. The tank top clad Jughead Jones sulked as he absentmindedly wandered back into his suite. Upon arrival he pulled out the little black book that caused all the chaos. He thought about Betty's eyes scanning it's pages under her prestige scrutiny. The worn paper that always felt like home underneath his finger tips now felt estranged. These pages were not his and his along anymore. Jughead closed the book and laid back on the satin sheets beneath him.

* * *

 

     "Joaquin!" Kevin cheered as the leather clad biker approached the dinner table. He took the empty seat across from Kevin, next to Archie. Betty locked eyes with Joaquin in silent question. He shook his head slightly. Jughead would not be joining them tonight. Betty sighed and rested her face on the palm adjacent from her drink. She swirled the ice around her vodka tonic glumly. She began listening in on Archie and Veronica's conversation.  Betty hadn't heard the song they were discussing, but even if she had, she wouldn't be any more active in the conversation. 

Two vodka tonics later, Betty's ambitions were down and her veins hummed slightly. It was nearing 8:30. Betty gently tapped Veronica's shoulder. "V, I'm going to head back."

"Really? You sure, Betty?"

_No._

"Yeah. I'm tired and a little tipsy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Betty slurped down the rest of the liquid in her glass and started towards the exit of the restaurant. She nearly made it before a hand gripped her wrist.

"Betty, wait."

She whipped around to face Joaquin. Betty arched an eyebrow in his direction. Joaquin ran a hand through his dark waves. "Jughead sometimes can't say what he means. Sometimes he feels one way and acts another."

"What?"

"Sometimes he gets embarrassed and it seems like anger..." Joaquin hinted.

"Oh, I see. You're defending Jughead's honor?" Betty quipped.

"No, I meant I just know how hard it is to be his friend."

"If it's so hard, then why should I be his friend at all?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Joaquin released Betty's dainty wrist and started backtracking towards the table. "Trust me, it's worth it."

Betty, being the top-notch sleuth she is, wanted to find out what it really meant to be the enigmatic Jones boy's friend. Her heels clicked with purpose as she entered deck six. Betty turned the corner sharply and knocked on the first door there. She knocked continuously until she heard the familiar click of a lock. The door flung open to reveal a sleepy Jughead, despite it being no later than nine o'clock. His curls were scattered in every direction, but that wasn't what caught Betty's attention. Jughead wore only grey sweat pants, his shirt forsaken. Betty willed herself not to stare.

"What are you doing here--"

Betty held her hand up to silence him. To her surprise, he stayed quiet. "Look, I feel really bad about what happened. My parents run a newspaper company. I was raised by reporters. It would be a lie if I told you I didn't want to read all about the mysterious, brooding elevator guy, but I didn't. "

"You didn't?" His shoulders lifted; he looked almost boyish in his optimism.

Betty grinned, "Yes, Jug."

He released a breath, but is face remained inscrutable. Much to Betty's dismay, her eyes were met with the wooden, oak door. She flinched back in surprise and attempted to hide her mortification. Her fists curled, nails almost piercing the delicate skin of her palm. Sure, her apology wasn't elegantly written, but she thought it would be sufficient.Before her nerves could get the better of her, the door flung open to reveal Jughead (now wearing a white tee shirt.)

"Would you like to come in?" He side-stepped to make room for Betty in the small doorway, if she so pleased. Betty grappled her bottom lip between her teeth in thought. Meekly, she stepped over the threshold of Jughead's suite. Her green eyes scanned around the small space.It was the same layout as her own suite, minus the window; upon opening the door there was a bathroom on the left and a closet on the right. A desk with a lit vanity stood a few feet away and a bed was pressed against the back wall.

"I'm sure it's not the Lodge's usual but-"

"It's nice." Betty interrupted. She looked around the room a bit longer before her eyes finally landed on Jughead. "I'm forgiven, I presume?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, you are forgiven."

With a glimmer in each of their eyes, the pair began easy conversation. Minutes faded to hours, but neither of them seemed to notice. Jughead had learned that Betty worked as a book editor in California. This made her dad proud, but nothing could satisfy Alice Cooper. Betty had two siblings; Chick and Polly. Polly worked at a florist shop in town, whereas Chick worked as a field reporter with Alice and Hal Cooper.

Betty learned Jughead had more friends than she thought. He spoke of an abundance of men that would risk their lives for him. Jughead stayed vague on why they would. He also didn't say anything about his parents or family, but Betty never asked.

In a fit of laughter (no doubt caused by some stupid pun Jughead had said) she glanced at the clock. "Look, it's past midnight."

"So?"

"So, it's tomorrow. I get another question."

"Okay, shoot."

Betty's mind raced with too many ideas, before  she landed on the beanie strung over the doorknob. "Why the hat?"

Jughead hadn't realized how close she was until now. They laid in his bed starring at the ceiling, a mere seven inches apart. "That's a long story," He quipped in a whisper, rolling his neck to face her. To his surprise, she was already watching him.

"I have time." The words dripped off her tongue like honey. How could he say no?

"It was a present from my mom. I haven't seen her in a few years."

"That story wasn't long at all." Betty chuckled.

"Okay, Cooper. You caught me. I just don't like sharing."

"It's her loss, you know?" Her tone was no longer light and airy but deep and full of meaning. Jughead scoffed.

"I'm serious, Jughead. It's her loss." Her eyes searched his face for any sign or indication he believed what she had told him. He stayed silent. She raised her eyebrows quizzically, "You do know that, _don't you_?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. 

"Yeah, Betty." Jughead looked into her emerald eyes, and he could've sworn he saw them dart to his lips. But, of course, they couldn't have. Could they? Betty Cooper from privilege and bubblegum pink bedroom walls would never want to kiss Jughead Jones, grudge Serpent Leader. But then again, he knows what he saw. Jughead moved his head towards her, slow and deliberately, careful not to scare her away. Six inches apart... Five... Four... Three...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Jughead huffed and pushed himself off the bed. Upon opening the door, a tall, dark man entered with a cart full of food Jughead and Betty had ordered earlier that night.

"Thank you so much!" Betty gushed. The server smiled and exited the cabin. "I'm starving." Betty commented as she began to gobble down the pizza she'd ordered. Jughead delayed eating his delicious-looking burger to admire the blonde.

"A girl that eats. I like that. Even if she is eating pineapple on pizza."

"For your information, Pineapple on pizza is scrumptious, and you're an idiot if you think otherwise." She blushed and continued to eat the cheesy bread.

"And here I thought we finally found common ground. I can't be friends with anyone who would put pineapple on pizza." He joked. She glared, playfully, but stayed silent. If anything was important to Jughead Jones it was food. The raven haired boy began to wonder why he didn't like Betty in the first place. She was spoiled, entitled, and nosey; his mind said no. But some part of him felt a pull to her like a magnet. She was the forbidden fruit of royalty while he was the stable boy, unworthy of the princess.

"Betty?"

"Hm?" She mused, sucking the pizza sauce messily off her fingers.

"Is the grass really greener?"

She furred her brows at this.

"I don't know. You came from smiley face posters on your wall and parents that love you. I was just wondering what it was like." Jughead tried again. Their eyes crashed in a storm of green and blue.

"It wasn't all butterflies and rainbows, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you ever think about having a different life?"

"Different how?"

"One with risk. One with... _danger_. "

She had thought of living a thousand lives other than her own. Betty wanted passion that consumes her, joy that brings her world to a halt, pain that cripples her actuality. Anything besides the lackluster in-between.

"Yes," She breathed. Jughead and herself were more alike than Betty could've imagined; two sides of the same dark coin. He got her. Jughead saw through the façade of pastel pink sweaters and blonde ponytails and vanilla milkshakes. He understood, even though he knew nothing about her. Betty only mused the preposterous thought for a few seconds before she caught Jughead's wistful gaze. A fiery warmth made it's way up her chest, creating goosebumps on the frazzled skin.

"Jug," Her voice was almost an inaudible whisper. "I should go back. It's getting late."

Jughead nodded, hiding his disappointment. He walked her to the door.

"Goodnight, Cooper."

Her eyes rolled. "It's Betty."

That was all that was said as Betty slipped into her suite across the hall. The blonde laid awake in bed starring at the ceiling. Betty Cooper's stomach fluttered, and she willed it to go away. She wasn't a high school girl pining over a boy anymore, and she certainly was _not_  pining over Jughead Jones. She shut her eyes forcefully and eventually drifted off to a not so peaceful slumber.

 

     

     

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posts these past few weeks. I've been busy and on vacation, but hopefully I'm back to posting on a regular schedule. And sorry it was so short.


End file.
